


Ночь боли, ночь удовольствия

by WTFFate2017



Series: Выкладка R-NC-17 [5]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Kink Meme
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFate2017/pseuds/WTFFate2017
Summary: Кастер приказывает Арчеру взять ману у его бывшего Мастера. Широ вынужден смотреть





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night of pain, night of pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222124) by [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys). 



Мы проиграли.  
Рин рядом со мной едва стоит на ногах, почти задыхаясь. Она истратила все свои драгоценные камни, и даже если бы у нее что-то осталось, она все равно не смогла бы причинить ни малейшего вреда стоящему перед ней магу.  
Перед нами с ухмылкой стоит Кастер. Хоть мы и сражались изо всех сил, она и усилий толком не приложила.  
Это естественно. Слуги во всем превосходят людей. Даже у двух Мастеров нет шансов против одного из Слуг.  
Рядом с ней...  
— И что мы будем с ними делать?  
...стоит рыцарь в красном. Предатель, пытавшийся убить собственного Мастера. Человек, сказавший мне задохнуться в собственном идеале и сдохнуть.  
— Мы могли бы их убить, но они еще могут пригодиться.  
Кастер хмурится, будто всерьез это обдумывая.  
— Твои резервы магической энергии не полны, Слуга класса Арчер. А если ты не можешь использовать свой Благородный Фантазм, для меня ты бесполезен.  
Разве это не ее вина? Она плохой Мастер...  
Нет. Конечно, нет.  
Невероятно уже то, что она поддерживает одного Слугу. А у нее хватает маны для себя, Асассина, Сейбер и Арчера. Ни один нормальный маг не смог бы такого достичь. Двоих Слуг поддерживать уже сложно...  
— Как удачно, что у нас под носом такой подходящий источник. Арчер, забери у девушки немного маны.  
Рин бледнеет и дрожит еще сильнее, отчаянно пытаясь найти способ выбраться. Видимо, она понимает, что они имеют в виду.  
Не знаю, что сейчас произойдет, но, судя по ее лицу, милосерднее было бы убить нас.  
— Н-нет, пожалуйста, я...  
— Я понял. Это лучшее решение.  
В словах Арчера нет ни сомнений, ни колебаний. Он хищно подходит к Рин.  
Это отвратительно.  
Это отвратительно, но я не могу оторвать глаз.  
Могу лишь смотреть, как ладонь, всего несколько дней назад державшая меч для ее защиты...  
...берет ее за подбородок, притягивая в грубый поцелуй.  
— ...  
Когда Арчер перешел в стан врага, я думал, что уже никого не возненавижу сильнее.  
Но это как магия проекций.  
Я вышел за пределы того, как сильно Эмия Широ может кого-то ненавидеть.  
Я вышел за пределы того, как сильно человек может кого-то ненавидеть.  
Я ненавижу его так сильно, что мог бы умереть от ненависти.

***

 

Она знает, что они проиграли.  
У Широ не осталось маны. У нее не осталось сил.  
— И что мы будем с ними делать?  
Их противникам почти не нанесли урона.  
— Мы могли бы их убить, но они еще могут пригодиться.  
Рин едва слышит, пытаясь найти выход. За дверью, скорее всего, стоит Кузуки, а в таком состоянии им с ним не справиться. Даже если его там нет, у нее просто не хватит сил добраться до двери.  
— Твои резервы магической энергии не полны, Слуга класса Арчер. А если ты не можешь использовать свой Благородный Фантазм, для меня ты бесполезен.  
О. Так вот почему она все еще жива.  
У нее не осталось сил на страх. У нее не осталось сил на молитвы. У нее не осталось сил надеяться, что это ошибка.  
— Как удачно, что у нас под носом такой подходящий источник. Арчер, забери у девушки немного маны.  
Ее надежды не оправдались.  
Сейчас она ничего не может сделать. Она не может им навредить, у них нет никакого выхода. Она никак не может справиться со Слугой. Даже понимая, что ее ждет, она пытается просить.  
— Н-нет, пожалуйста, я...  
— Я понял. Это лучшее решение.  
Ей хочется верить, что в его глазах промелькнуло сожаление, в его голосе — сомнение, но это бесполезно. Она слишком хорошо его знает.  
Она опускает голову и умолкает. Даже если она физически не может сопротивляться или сбежать, гордость не позволит ей просто сдаться. Она не будет плакать: не доставит им такого удовольствия. Ее вообще это никак не заденет.  
Когда Арчер берет ее за подбородок, целуя, она уже потерпела провал.

***

 

Арчер ее целует.  
Я думал, Рин попробует его оттолкнуть, но она устала сильнее, чем я ожидал. Она просто стоит, закрыв глаза и не отвечая на поцелуй.  
Кстати говоря, почему я вообще на это смотрю? Я мог бы просто отвернуться и не видеть...  
...странно. Голова не поворачивается, а глаза не закрываются. Я знаю, что устал, но это ничего не объясняет.  
— Для тебя устроили шоу. Ты не считаешь, что не смотреть будет грубо?  
Я не могу повернуться и взглянуть на Кастер, но нельзя не понять, что она ехидно улыбается.  
Должно быть, она захватила контроль над моим телом, как раньше. На сей раз она не пытается меня убить, а я стал лучше использовать ману. У меня куча времени и осталось немного магии, по крайней мере можно попытаться вернуть себе контроль.  
Хоть я об этом и думаю...  
...я не могу сосредоточиться, когда передо мной творится подобное.  
Они не сдвинулись со своих мест. Арчер все еще целует Рин, Рин все еще его игнорирует. Ладонью он держит ее левую руку, чтобы она никак не могла использовать Магическую Метку.  
Арчер отодвигается и мельком смотрит на меня, прежде чем повернуться к Кастер.   
— Здесь нет более удобного места?  
— Хмм... Единственная кровать в этой церкви стоит в комнате Кирея.  
Рин широко открывает глаза и кривится в гримасе отвращения:  
— Фу.  
— О, так ты можешь говорить.  
В его голосе слышится... облегчение? Видимо, мне мерещится, но...  
— Я согласен с Рин. Ни я, ни она не сможем провести передачу маны в комнате этого фальшивого священника. Нет ли другого места?  
Кстати говоря. Я немного об этом знаю. Может, я и начинающий маг, но об основных понятиях знаю. Я просто забыл, потому что это было так давно...  
...нет. Я забыл, потому что не хотел в это верить. Это единственная причина.  
Маг передает немного маны во время секса. Это происходит, когда два человека кончают одновременно или почти одновременно. Так что, раз Рин не реагирует, он должен понять, что это не срабо...  
Нет. Неправда.  
Я не заметил, потому что Рин уже задыхалась, но ее дыхание участилось. Ее кожа покрылась румянцем, она почти вспотела. Она не реагирует, потому что тратит все силы, стараясь не реагировать.  
Можно, конечно, сказать, что она не возбудится, потому что ее принуждает враг. Но ее тело этого не знает.  
— В другой комнате есть стол. Вам должно хватить.  
Арчер вздыхает и поворачивается, глядя на Рин.  
— Что ж, все лучше, чем здесь.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он подхватывает ее на руки и несет прочь из комнаты. Она несколько раз пытается его ударить, затем замирает.  
Мои ноги двигаются сами по себе, заставляя меня идти вслед.  
— Ш-широ?!  
Мне едва удается открыть рот:  
— Кастер.  
Поняв, она распахивает глаза и начинает бормотать себе под нос:  
— Так она контролирует... о, но зачем ей... это не может быть единственной причиной...  
Возможно, она уделяет этому так много внимания, чтобы не думать, что произойдет дальше.  
— Она что, пытается...  
Внезапно она замолкает, подавляя стон. Даже она не может игнорировать губы Арчера на ее шее.  
Комната, в которую их отправила Кастер, маленькая и ослепительно-белая. Там почти ничего нет, кроме стола, белой скатерти и нескольких стульев. Арчер усаживает Рин на стол, затем наклоняется и что-то шепчет ей на ухо, так тихо, что я не могу разобрать.  
Как обычно, его лицо ничего не выражает. Того же нельзя сказать про Рин: ее глаза широко распахнуты, и она прерывисто вдыхает, прежде чем спросить:  
— Ар... Арчер?  
Арчер ничего не говорит, вместо этого целуя ее еще раз. И на этот поцелуй Рин отвечает.  
Она целуется неловко, словно не умеет этого делать...  
...стоп.  
Что тут вообще происходит?!

***

 

Арчер нежно усаживает ее на стол. Она не замечает этого, слишком погрузившись в свои мысли.  
Он наклоняется, и она собирается с духом, думая о чем угодно, кроме вкуса его губ.  
— Ты ведь не думаешь, что у меня есть выбор? Я...  
Он умолкает.  
В его тихом голосе слышится извинение, сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше. Это заставляет ее понять...  
— Ар... Арчер?  
Ей нельзя на него злиться. Не сейчас. Не за это.  
Гордость не дает ему сказать "прости". Гордость не дает ей сказать "прощаю".  
Она выражает это по-другому, не словами, и надеется, что он поймет.

***

 

Я впервые вижу Арчера ошарашенным. Будь этому другая причина, я счел бы это забавным.  
Он отстраняется, пытается что-то сказать...  
— Не смей.  
...и прикусывает язык.  
Понятия не имею, что он хотел сказать: никогда не знал, о чем он думает. Это знает только Рин.  
Арчер ничего не говорит, только ухмыляется и мельком смотрит на меня.  
...Может, я его и не понимаю, но очевидно, что он надо мной издевается.  
Затем он целует ее еще раз, глубоко, кладет руку ей на талию и притягивает ее ближе к себе.  
Хотел бы я сейчас заставить себя потерять сознание. Я бы что угодно сделал, лишь бы не видеть его с ней.

***

 

Она не смотрит на Широ.  
Сначала чтобы забыть, что он здесь, чтобы можно было притвориться, что это просто передача маны между Мастером и Слугой, не больше и не меньше. Если не думать о Широ, можно не вспоминать о Кастер, и о том, что с ней сделают, когда она будет не нужна.  
Она пытается все это забыть и сконцентрироваться на поцелуе. Она целуется неловко и неуклюже, но навыков Арчера хватает на двоих. Вскоре внутри ее живота разливается жар, и ей уже не приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы забыть о Широ.  
Пытаясь выровнять дыхание, она выкрикивает лишь одно имя:  
— Арчер!..

***

 

После этого все словно в тумане.  
Я не хочу смотреть, как он ее целует, словно для нее это всерьез. Я не хочу видеть, как она целует его в ответ.  
Я не хочу смотреть, как он ее ласкает, почти нежно, — если он правда хотел сделать ее счастливой, он бы не ее не оставил.  
Я не хочу, чтобы он проникал в нее, я не хочу, чтобы она ему позволяла. Мне нужно вытеснить из головы каждый толчок и каждый стон, потому что я этого не хочу, и это лишено всякого смысла. Он ее предал, он не может ее любить, а она не может любить его.  
Я хочу исчезнуть.  
...когда эта мысль мелькает у меня в голове, я слышу ее блаженный вскрик. Заклинание Кастер ослабевает, и все мое нежелание что-либо видеть берет верх. Я теряю сознание.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more works at http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p212004578.htm  
> Другие работы можно найти здесь: http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p212004578.htm


End file.
